


Dance with Me, Dumbass

by adorably_confused_fallen_angel



Category: Les Misérables (2012), Les Misérables - All Media Types, Les Misérables - Victor Hugo
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Dancer AU, M/M, Oblivious Enjolras, Pining Grantaire, ballet dancer Grantaire, based off of a tumblr au, because why the fuck not lolol, hip-hopper enjolras
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-02
Updated: 2015-05-02
Packaged: 2018-03-26 18:24:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3860023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adorably_confused_fallen_angel/pseuds/adorably_confused_fallen_angel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When ballet dancer Grantaire accidentally tells the choreographer that, yes, he can do ballet and hip-hop, he suddenly finds himself doing a hip-hop performance. Except, you know, that was a little white lie and he actually knows absolutely no hip-hop at all. So now he needs one of the leaders of the hip-hop group to help him out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dance with Me, Dumbass

**Author's Note:**

> ok, first of all, hello! let me start off by saying this is my first fic in this fandom for this ship and also i have only read the first twenty pages and only seen the old 1997 movie and i didn't pay attention to it, so all these characterizations are from reading LOTS of other enjoltaire fanfic, so sorry for any OOC stuff.
> 
> also, this is going to be probs a little longer than this, but I just really wanted to post it, but don't worry, it'll be longer. :D anyway, thanks for reading and let me know what you want me to do with it next and stuff lol :)

Grantaire glares at the mirrors in the studio before putting his water down and beginning to stretch. He puts on some Taylor Swift- (sue him, ok? Taylor’s pretty chill)- and goes to the barre to stretch. He’s five minutes early, might as well make those five minutes useful rather than dreading it. He thinks back to last Friday and groans. Why the hell did he even tell the choreographer he could do hip-hop? Hip hop is the last fucking thing he wants to do, for godssake. 

And now he has to deal with the leader of the hip-hop group telling him what to do and what he’s doing wrong. He should have at least met him before telling the choreographer he would take the part. Gah. Someone knocks at the door, and Grantaire turns. 

Standing in the doorway is the most beautiful man Grantaire has ever seen. The only thing that he could possibly think was that he was Apollo in the flesh. 

“Uh-hi. Hello. Uh- well, um- who are you?” Grantaire stutters, because what the fuck is this perfection. 

“I’m Enjolras,” Apollo states matter-of-factly. “I’m supposed to be teaching you hip-hop?” Shit. Grantaire doesn't know if he’ll be able to actually accomplish anything when his instructor is hot. Fuck his life.

"Are you warmed up then?" Enjolras asks. "'Cuz if you are, we can get started right away." He sets his bag down next to Grantaire's and heads over to the audio station to unplug Grantaire's iPod.

"Yup," Grantaire replies, popping the "p" sound. "I'm good to go. Ready when you. Let's dance." Enjolras gives him a look, then plays the music. Grantaire jumps when a much calmer song than he was expecting comes on. Enjolras glances at him and Grantaire misses the way the corner of his lips pull up in what could be the beginning of a smile.

_What will be left_  
when I've drawn my last breath  
besides the folks I've met and the folks who've known me __

______"Just follow my lead for now," Enjolras says to Grantaire, who nods in determination. Then Enjolras begins dancing, and Grantaire is struggling to keep up. He never would've thought that hip-hop would be this hard._ _ _ _ _ _


End file.
